Gasoline and Wine
by mischief maker 2.0
Summary: This devotion makes no sense at all. What did he ever do to deserve it? But one thing Tsuna has never done is doubt it. Gokudera/Tsuna


**A/N: **Um, yeah. So it seems I've found another sandbox to play in a little, even if this isn't even a pairing I ship. This scenario is probably nothing that hasn't already been done, but the idea bit me this morning and wouldn't let go so here we are.

**Title: **Gasoline And Wine

**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** Gokudera/Tsuna (yes rly)

**Warnings: **vague beginnings of smut, mild angst

**Summary: **This devotion makes no sense at all. (What did he ever do to deserve it?) But one thing Tsuna has never done is doubt it.

--

Tsuna sighs and continues to stare at the ceiling, Kyoko's good luck charm in hand and an arm draped across his forehead as he wills sleep to come. It doesn't. He's been lying like this for a couple of hours already, his tears long-since dried, mind a numbed mess of jumbled thoughts, the safety of his friends and family of _two_ eras a heavy weight on his shoulders. The Reborn of this world is already gone along with Yamamoto's father. How is he supposed to protect everyone else when they're at such a disadvantage?

When a soft series of knocks rap on his door, Tsuna welcomes the distraction with open arms. The door slides open to reveal Gokudera leaning against the door frame, eyes glassy and not entirely focused.

"Tenth."

It's only a murmur, not at all the usual enthusiastic greeting. Tsuna doesn't have time to dwell on it, though, because his self-appointed Right Hand is suddenly lurching through the threshold and into him. And then he's the one stumbling backward, arms full of studded belts and cigarette smoke bathed in sake. Naturally, Tsuna's feet can't keep up with the momentum. Life's never spared him a moment of embarrassment before, so why start now?

His back hits the side of the bed as he falls. Pain explodes from his spine as it digs into the railing, and it takes every bit of strength he has not to wail. His visitor ends up half in his lap, half sprawled on the floor, face buried in Tsuna's shirt. When he makes no effort to move after a few seconds, Tsuna is suddenly uncomfortable. His hands hover awkwardly in mid-air, not knowing what to do until he finally settles on shaking a shoulder.

"Uh, Gokudera-kun?"

Fists twist in the sides of Tsuna's shirt as the body on his tenses. Then just as suddenly, Gokudera's head snaps up, eyes burning with an intensity Tsuna feels like he should be used to at this point, but he's not. He doesn't know if he ever will be, because he just _can't_ understand it, no matter how hard he tries.

"I didn't protect you." Gokudera's voice is pained and somewhat slurred, and Tsuna vaguely wonders for a moment where he was able to get sake in the first place. "But you have to believe me; I won't fail you twice."

This devotion makes no sense at all. (What did he ever do to deserve it?) But one thing Tsuna has never done is doubt it.

"I _won't_," he repeats, eyes pleading – for what, though, Tsuna has no idea. So he guesses and squeezes Gokudera's shoulder slightly.

"I know."

And for once, he's said the right thing, if Gokudera's relieved expression is any indication. Part of him notes that having this much influence over another person is absolutely terrifying. But then the boy in his lap is shifting, sliding up his body, and Tsuna has another issue entirely to panic over as a mouth is suddenly pressed against his own.

"Mmmph!"

Tsuna's hands that had been relaxed at his sides are suddenly up in the air in a gesture that should be saying 'Whoa. Whoa. _Whoa!_' But Gokudera isn't paying attention. His eyes are shut, head slanted, lips humming against his. And Tsuna's already pressed firmly against the side of the mattress. Since he can't back up any further, he settles on grabbing Gokudera's head and pulling it away from him.

"I.... what?" He can't wrap his brain around the situation let alone form coherent sentences. _Get what I'm saying_, his mind begs.

Gokudera only stares back at him with half-lidded eyes, a frown tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"I won't fail again." A hand finds its way between them, and Tsuna jumps and screeches indignantly when it lands on the waistband of his boxers.

"Gokudera-kun! What are you _doing_?"

The hand is ghosting over the front of his shorts as lips lean in close to his ear. "Let me take care of you, tenth."

Buh. "You don't.... The sake..." Reality has just spun on its axis, and if his arguments make less sense than normal, he really can't be blamed.

Gokudera leans back and glares at him then. "I'm not drunk." Then a little more relaxed, he adds, "You don't have to do anything. Just let me...Let me take care of you."

Fingers slip under his waistband before Tsuna can even think to protest. There are a million reasons why this is a bad idea, the least of which being that Gokudera's his _friend_, and that this feels like a major abuse of power despite the fact that he didn't start it. The words stick in his throat, though, when Gokudera takes him in his hand and strokes. Even in his state of panic, he's already half-hard.

Tsuna has never been good at saying no, especially when there are expectations involved. He hates himself for that, just a little. But then Gokudera's looking up at him with that desperate look again, and Tsuna can't help but feel that annoying weight on his shoulders grow heavier.

"Always wanted to do this," Gokudera mumbles, face slightly flushed as he starts sliding down his body, and suddenly Tsuna can't watch anymore. His eyes turn up toward the ceiling as his boxers are tugged down a little, just enough. And then all he can feel is wet warmth, and he can no longer see anything when his eyes clench shut and a wordless gasp tears from his throat.

So he hates himself for not being able to say no; that's nothing new. But he'd probably hate himself even more if he did, he thinks.

The End


End file.
